


In Case of Emergency

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Kids, Drabble, Family Dynamics, Gen, Meddling Kids, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Uncle Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Monica just wants to be close to Carol.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



Fury should've left already; instead he was in the garage doing who knows what. He came into the kitchen, panicked.

“Have you seen my pager?”

“No, what’s it look like?”

Fury grinned, “Carol gave it to me. It’s painted like her suit.”

Maria bellowed, “Monica! Front and center!”

“Hi, Mr. Fury,” Monica said sheepishly.

Maria stared her down, “Did you take something that wasn’t yours?”

Monica shrugged.

Fury squatted down. “Have you seen my pager? It’s painted like your Aunty Carol’s suit.”

Monica looked at her shoes.

“Monica D. Rambeau, march into your room and come back with that pager!”


End file.
